filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Liste der Disney-Filme
miniatur|The Walt Disney Company Dies ist eine Übersicht der Filmproduktionen der Walt Disney Company (WDC). Silly-Symphonies-Filme Kinoproduktionen der „Meisterwerke“-Reihe Die meisten Kinoproduktionen werden von der WDC aus Marketinggründen als „Walt Disney Meisterwerke“ geführt, worunter bisher 53 Zeichentrickfilme fallen. Offiziell nicht in diese Reihe gehören unter anderem Filme zu Fernsehserien (beispielsweise Goofy – Der Film), Realfilme mit kurzen Zeichentrickteilen (zum Beispiel Mary Poppins) oder für den Video-Markt produzierte Filme (zum Beispiel Der König der Löwen 2). Einige von ihnen haben tatsächlich eine filmhistorische Bedeutung, wie zum Beispiel Fantasia von 1940 (der erste Trickfilm, der die Musik in den Vordergrund stellte). Seit 2005 werden auch die von Disney produzierten computeranimierten Filme in der Liste mitgezählt, der erste war Himmel und Huhn, der als 46. Meisterwerk gezählt wird. 2009 wurde der Disney-Film Dinosaurier nachträglich in den offiziellen Kanon aufgenommen, sodass sich alle weiteren Filme dieser Reihe um eine Nummer nach hinten verschieben. In Deutschland werden jedoch auf VHS und DVD oft auch die restlichen Disney-Zeichentrickfilme sowie Real-und-Trick-Mischfilme als Meisterwerk vertrieben, weshalb sich der Begriff in Deutschland nicht so stark etabliert hat. Animationsfilme der Pixar Animation Studios Diese computeranimierten Filme entstanden in Zusammenarbeit mit Pixar. Kinofilme der DisneyToon Studios Direct-to-Video-Produktionen Diese Filme wurden für eine Direct-to-Video-Veröffentlichung produziert und liefen somit in den meisten Ländern nicht im Kino. Häufig handelt es sich um Fortsetzungen eines Filmes der Meisterwerke-Reihe. Andere von Disney veröffentlichte Animationsfilme Mischfilme Filme, in denen Real- und Animationsszenen kombiniert sind. Von Disney vermarktete Animationsfilme Kinofilme ;Direct-to-Video-Produktionen: Sortiert nach DVD/VHS – Erscheinungsdatum * 1996: Sailor Moon – Gefährliche Blumen * 1996: Sailor Moon – Schneeprinzessin Kaguya * 1996: Sailor Moon – Reise ins Land der Träume * 1997: Der blaue Pfeil (released by Miramax Films) * 2004: Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker (released by Miramax Films) * 2005: Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (released by Miramax Films) Realfilme (Auswahlen) Komödien * 1959: Mein Freund Stubbs (Toby Tyler: Or, ten Weeks with a Circus ) * 1961: Die Vermählung ihrer Eltern geben bekannt (The Parent Trap) * 1962: Champagner in Paris (Bon Voyage!) * 1965: Eine Uni voller Affen (The Monkey’s Uncle) * 1965: Alles für die Katz (That Darn Cat!) * 1969: Ein toller Käfer (The Love Bug) * 1969: Ein dicker Hund (My Dog, the Thief) (TV) * 1971: Die Millionen-Dollar-Ente * 1971: Der barfüßige Generaldirektor (The Barefoot Executive) * 1972: Es kracht, es zischt, zu seh’n ist nischt (Now You See Him, Now You Don’t) * 1973: Big Boy – Der aus dem Dschungel kam (The World’s Greatest Athlete) * 1974: Herbie groß in Fahrt (Herbie Rides Again) * 1975: Wer hat unseren Dinosaurier geklaut? (One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing) * 1976: Ein ganz verrückter Freitag (Freaky Friday) * 1977: Der tolle Käfer in der Rallye Monte Carlo (Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo) * 1978: Die Katze aus dem Weltraum (The Cat from Outer Space) * 1979: Muppet Movie (The Muppet Movie) * 1980: Herbie dreht durch (Herbie Goes Bananas) * 1981: Die große Muppet-Sause (The Great Muppet Caper) * 1981: Zum Teufel mit Max * 1985: Teen Academy * 1986: Nikki und Mary – Die 5-Minuten-Ehe (The Parent Trap II) * 1989: Liebling, ich habe die Kinder geschrumpft (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) * 1992: Liebling, jetzt haben wir ein Riesenbaby (Honey, I Blew Up the Kid) * 1992: Mighty Ducks – Das Superteam (The Mighty Ducks) * 1993: Cool Runnings – Dabei sein ist alles (Cool Runnings) * 1993: Hocus Pocus * 1994: Angels – Engel gibt es wirklich! (Angels in the Outfield) * 1994: Mac Millionär – Zu clever für ’nen Blanko-Scheck (Blank Check) * 1994: Mighty Ducks II – Das Superteam kehrt zurück (D2: The Mighty Ducks) * 1995: (K)ein Vater gesucht (Man of the House) * 1996: Mighty Ducks III – Jetzt mischen sie die Highschool auf * 1996: 101 Dalmatiner (101 Dalmatians) * 1997: Liebling, jetzt haben wir uns geschrumpft (Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves) * 1997: Flubber * 1997: Dieser verflixte Kater (The darn cat Remake des Films von 1965) * 1997: George – Der aus dem Dschungel kam (George of the Jungle) * 1997: Ein toller Käfer kehrt zurück (The Love Bug) * 1997: Aus dem Dschungel, in den Dschungel (Jungle 2 Jungle) * 1997: Air Bud – Champion auf vier Pfoten (Air Bud) * 1998: Air Bud 2 – Golden Receiver * 1998: Eine wüste Bescherung (I’ll Be Home for Christmas) * 1998: Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein (The Parent Trap) * 1999: Inspektor Gadget (Inspecteur Gadget) * 1999: Das Haus der Zukunft (Smart House) * 1999: Annie – Weihnachten einer Waise * 1999: Mister Magoo * 2000: 102 Dalmatiner (102 Dalmatians) * 2000: Zum Leben erweckt (Life-Size) * 2000: The Kid – Image ist alles (The Kid) * 2000: Air Bud 3 – Ein Hund für alle Bälle * 2001: Plötzlich Prinzessin (The Princess Diaries) * 2002: Air Bud 4 – Mit Baseball bellt sich’s besser * 2002: Snowdogs – Acht Helden auf vier Pfoten (Snow Dogs) * 2002: Soldat Kelly (Cadet Kelly) * 2003: Air Bud 5 – Vier Pfoten schlagen auf * 2003: Freaky Friday – Ein voll verrückter Freitag (Freaky Friday) * 2003: George, der aus dem Dschungel kam 2 (George of the Jungle 2) * 2003: Popstar auf Umwegen (The Lizzie McGuire Movie) * 2003: Inspektor Gadget 2 (Inspector Gadget 2) * 2004: Plötzlich Prinzessin 2 (The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement) * 2004: Bekenntnisse einer Highschool-Diva (Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen) * 2005: Herbie: Fully Loaded – Ein toller Käfer startet durch (Herbie: Fully Loaded) * 2005: Der Babynator (The Pacifier) * 2005: Die Eisprinzessin (Ice Princess) * 2005: Sky High – Diese Highschool hebt ab! (Sky High) * 2006: Air Buddies – Die Welpen sind los (Air Buddies) * 2007: Daddy ohne Plan (The Game Plan) * 2008: Snow Buddies – Abenteuer in Alaska * 2008: Beverly Hills Chihuahua * 2008: College Road Trip * 2009: Space Buddies – Mission im Weltraum * 2009: Santa Buddies – Auf der Suche nach Santa Pfote (Santa Buddies Here Comes Santa Pows) * 2009: G-Force – Agenten mit Biss (G-Force) * 2009: Old Dogs – Daddy oder Deal (Old Dogs) * 2009: Prinzessinnen Schutzprogramm (Princess Protection Program) * 2010: Du schon wieder (You Again) * 2011: Die Muppets (The Muppets) * 2011: Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 * 2011: Spooky Buddies – Der Fluch des Hallowuff-Hunds * 2012: Treasure Buddies – Schatzschnüffler in Ägypten * 2013: Super Buddies Fantasy * 1959: Der unheimliche Zotti (The Shaggy Dog) * 1959: Das Geheimnis der verwunschenen Höhle (Darby O’Gill and the Little People) * 1967: Die abenteuerliche Reise ins Zwergenland (The Gnome-Mobile) * 1968: Käpt’n Blackbeards Spuk-Kaschemme (Blackbeard’s Ghost) * 1975: Die Flucht zum Hexenberg (Escape to Witch Mountain) * 1976: Zotti, das Urviech (The Shaggy D.A.) * 1978: Der Sieg der Sternenkinder (Return from Witch Mountain) * 1981: Der Drachentöter (Dragonslayer) * 1985: Oz – Eine fantastische Welt (Return to Oz) * 1992: Die Muppets-Weihnachtsgeschichte (The Muppet Christmas Carol) * 1995: Santa Clause – Eine schöne Bescherung (The Santa Clause) * 1996: Muppets – Die Schatzinsel (Muppet Treasure Island) * 2000: Geppetto, der Spielzeugmacher (Geppetto) * 2002: Santa Clause 2 – Eine noch schönere Bescherung (The Santa Clause 2) * 2005: Die Chroniken von Narnia: Der König von Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) * 2005: Muppets: Der Zauberer von Oz (The Muppets’ Wizard of Oz) * 2006: Santa Clause 3 – Eine frostige Bescherung (The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause) * 2006: Shaggy Dog – Hör mal wer da bellt (The Shaggy Dog) * 2007: Brücke nach Terabithia (Bridge to Terabithia) * 2007: Verwünscht (Enchanted) * 2008: Die Chroniken von Narnia: Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * 2008: Bedtime Stories * 2008: Hexe Lilli – Der Drache und das magische Buch * 2009: Prinzessinnen Schutzprogramm (Princess Protection Program) * 2009: Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place – Der Film (Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie) * 2009: Disneys Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (A Christmas Carol) * 2010: Alice im Wunderland (Alice in Wonderland) * 2010: Die Chroniken von Narnia: Die Reise auf der Morgenröte ((The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader) * 2010: Prince of Persia: Der Sand der Zeit (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) * 2010: Duell der Magier (The Sorcerer’s Apprentice) * 2011: Hexe Lilli: Die Reise nach Mandolan * 2012: John Carter - Zwischen zwei Welten (John Carter of Mars)) * 2013: Die fantastische Welt von Oz (Oz the Great and Powerful) Musicalfilme * 1967: Der glücklichste Millionär (The Happiest Millionaire) * 1992: Die Muppets Weihnachtsgeschichte (The Muppet Christmas Carol) * 1992: Die Zeitungsjungen (Newsies) * 1997: Cinderella (Rodger & Hammerstein’s Cinderella) * 2002: The Country Bears * 2003: Cheetah Girls – Wir werden Popstars (The Cheetah Girls) * 2006: Cheetah Girls – Auf nach Spanien (The Cheetah Girls 2) * 2006: High School Musical * 2007: High School Musical 2 * 2007: Jump In! * 2008: Cheetah Girls: One World (The Cheetah Girls: One World) * 2008: High School Musical 3: Senior Year * 2008: Camp Rock * 2009: Hannah Montana – Der Film (Hannah Montana: The Movie) * 2010: Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam * 2010: StarStruck – Der Star, der mich liebte (StarStruck) * 2011: Lemonade Mouth – Die Geschichte einer Band (Lemonade Mouth) * 2011: Movie Star – Küssen bis zum Happy End (Geek Charming) * 2013: Teen Beach Movie Science-Fiction * 1954: 20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) * 1961: Der fliegende Pauker (The Absent Minded Professor) * 1963: Der Pauker kann’s nicht lassen (Son of Flubber) * 1964: Die übersinnlichen Abenteuer des Merlin Jones (The Misadventures of Merlin Jones) * 1969: Superhirn in Tennisschuhen (The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes) * 1972: Es kracht, es zischt, zu seh’n ist nischt (Now You See Him, Now You Don’t) * 1974: Insel am Ende der Welt (The Island at the Top of the World) * 1978: Die Katze aus dem Weltraum (The Cat from Outer Space) * 1979: König Artus und der Astronaut (Unidentified Flying Oddball) * 1979: Das schwarze Loch (The Black Hole) * 1982: Tron * 1998: Armageddon – Das jüngste Gericht (Armageddon) * 1999: Der Onkel vom Mars (My Favorite Martian) * 1999: Zenon, die kleine Heldin des 21sten Jahrhunderts (Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century) * 2001: Zenon II – Das Abenteuer geht weiter * 2004: Zenon III – Das Rennen zum Mond * 2009: Die Jagd zum magischen Berg (Race to Witch Mountain) * 2010: Tron Legacy * 2012: John Carter – Zwischen zwei Welten (John Carter) * 2012: Marvel’s The Avengers (The Avengers) * 2013: Iron Man 3 (Iron Man 3) * 2013: Thor – The Dark Kingdom (Thor: The Dark World) Abenteuer * 1950: Die Schatzinsel (Treasure Island) * 1952: Robin Hood, Rebell des Königs (The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men, aka The Story of Robin Hood) * 1953: Eine Prinzessin verliebt sich (The Sword and the Rose; aka When Knighthood Was in Flower) * 1954: Rob Roy – Der königliche Rebell (Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue) * 1955: Davy Crockett, König der Trapper (Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier) * 1956: Davy Crockett und die Flusspiraten (Davy Crockett and the River Pirates) * 1957: Johnny Tremain * 1957: Sein Freund Jello (Old Yeller) * 1960: Entführt – Die Abenteuer des David Balfour (Kidnapped) * 1960: Dschungel der 1000 Gefahren (Swiss Family Robinson) * 1961: Nicki, Held des Nordens (Nikki, Wild Dog of the North) * 1962: Die Abenteuer des Kapitän Grant (In Search of the Castaways) * 1962: Mein Freund Red (Big Red) * 1962: Lobo, der Wolf (The Legend of Lobo) * 1963: Die unglaubliche Reise (The Incredible Journey) * 1964: Emil und die Detektive (Emil and the Detectives) * 1964: Der Millionenschatz (The Moon-Spinners) * 1966: Vierzig Draufgänger (Follow Me, Boys!) * 1967: Der einsame Puma (Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar) * 1968: Das geheimnisvolle Treffen in Boyne Castle (Guns in the Heather) * 1972: Flucht in die Wildnis * 1972: Die Promenadenmischung (The Biscuit Eater) * 1972: Chandar, der schwarze Leopard (Chandar, the Black Leopard of Ceylon) * 1974: Insel am Ende der Welt (The Island at the Top of the World) * 1977: Abenteuer auf Schloß Candleshoe (Candleshoe) * 1980: Popeye – Der Seemann mit dem harten Schlag (Popeye) * 1980: Bruchlandung im Paradies (The Last Flight of Noah’s Ark) * 1981: Condorman * 1985: Natty Ganns Reise ins Abenteuer (The Journey of Natty Gann) * 1986: Seine letzte Chance (The Christmas Star) * 1987: Zottis tolle Abenteuer * 1987: Benji sein größte Abenteuer * 1990: Gestrandet (Håkon Håkonsen) * 1991: Wolfsblut (White Fang) * 1993: Die drei Musketiere (The Three Musketeers) * 1993: Zurück nach Hause – Die unglaubliche Reise (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) * 1994: Iron Will – Der Wille zum Sieg (Iron Will) * 1994: Wolfsblut 2 – Das Geheimnis des weißen Wolfes * 1995: Operation Dumbo * 1995: Tom und Huck * 1996: Ein tierisches Trio wieder unterwegs * 1998: Mein großer Freund Joe (Mighty Joe Young) * 2003: Das Geheimnis von Green Lake (Holes) * 2003: Fluch der Karibik (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) * 2004: Das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter (National Treasure) * 2005: Der schwarze Hengst – Wie alles begann * 2006: Antarctica – Gefangen im Eis (Eight Below) * 2006: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest) * 2007: Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End) * 2007: Underdog – Unbesiegt weil er fliegt (Underdog) * 2008: Das Vermächtnis des geheimen Buches (National Treasure: Book of Secrets) * 2010: Secretariat – Ein Pferd wird zur Legende * 2011: Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) Western * 1956: In geheimer Mission (The Great Locomotive Chase) * 1956: Die Karawane der Furchtlosen (Westward Ho the Wagons!) * 1958: Das Herz eines Indianers (The Light in the Forest) * 1958: Sie nannten ihn Comantsche (Tonka) * 1960: Ten Who Dared * 1963: Im Tal der Apachen (Savage Sam) * 1967: Bullwhip Griffin oder Goldrausch in Kalifornien (The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin) * 1969: Die Jagd nach dem Pferdedieb (Ride a Northbound Horse) * 1971: Cowboy John – Der letzte Held im wilden Westen (Scandalous John) * 1973: Ein Kamel im Wilden Westen * 1975: Die Semmelknödel-Bande (The Apple Dumpling Gang) * 1978: Heiße Schüsse, kalte Füße (Hot Lead and Cold Feet) * 1979: Die Rückkehr der Semmelknödelbande (The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again) * 2013: Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) Drama * 1960: Alle lieben Pollyanna (Pollyanna) * 1963: Die Flucht der weißen Hengste (Miracle of the White Stallions) * 1964: Die drei Leben von Thomasina (The Three Lives of Thomasina) * 1969: Ein Frechdachs im Maisbeet (Rascal) * 1978: Die gläserne Puppe (Child of Glass) * 1981: Mit dem Wind nach Westen (Night Crossing) * 1981: Amy – Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Amy) * 1983: Wenn die Wölfe heulen (Never Cry Wolf) * 1985: Wenn Träume wahr wären (One Magic Christmas) * 1993: Die Spur des Windes – Das letzte große Abenteuer (A Far Off Place) * 1997: Oliver Twist * 2000: The Miracle Worker – Wunder geschehen (The Miracle Worker) * 2002: Lass Dir was einfallen! (Get a Clue) * 2004: Miracle – Das Wunder von Lake Placid (The Miracle) * 2006: Spiel auf Sieg (Glory Road) * 2006: Unbesiegbar – Der Traum seines Lebens (Invincible) * 2006: Antarctica – Gefangen im Eis (Eight Below) Dokumentation * 1948: Die Robbeninsel (Seal Island) * 1952: Wasservögel (Water Birds) * 1953: Die Wüste lebt (The Living Desert) * 1954: Wunder der Prärie (The Vanishing Prairie) * 1954: Siam – Land und Leute (Siam) * 1955: Geheimnisse der Steppe (The African Lion) * 1955: Unternehmen Arktis (Men Against the Arctic) * 1956: Geheimnisse des Lebens (Secrets of Life) * 1957: Perris Abenteuer (Perri) * 1957: Navajo. Geschichte eines Indianerjungen (Navajo Adventure) * 1958: Weiße Wildnis (White Wilderness) * 1960: Wilde Katzen (Jungle Cats) * 2012: Schimpansen (Chimpanzee) Grusel/Horror * 1980: Schrei der Verlorenen (The Watcher in the Woods) * 1987: Mr. Boogedy * 1989: Die Monsterbraut * 2003: Die Geistervilla (The Haunted Mansion) Literatur * Leonard Maltin: The Disney Films. 3. Auflage, Hyperion, New York 1995, ISBN 0-7868-8137-2. * Elmar Biebl, Dirk Manthey, Jörg Altendorf et al.: Die Filme von Walt Disney. Die Zauberwelt des Zeichentricks. 2. Auflage. Milchstraße, Hamburg 1993, ISBN 3-89324-117-5. * Frank Thomas und Ollie Johnston: Disney Animation. The Illusion of Life. Abbeville Press, New York 1981, ISBN 0-89659-698-2. * Bob Thomas: Disney’s Art of Animation. From Mickey Mouse to Beauty and the Beast. Hyperion, New York 1991, ISBN 1-56282-997-1. * Dave Smith: Disney A to Z. The Official Encyclopedia. Hyperion, New York 1996, ISBN 0-7868-6223-8. Anmerkungen Weblinks * Nähere Informationen zur Synchronisation aller Disney-Meisterwerke auf trickfilmstimmen.de Disneyfilm Kategorie:Disney